BanG Dream! Wikia:Kokro
The goddess who descended upon us to end any and all best girl wars with her absolute superiority. When user μ/Bμtter accidentally mispelled the :KokoroSlain: comment face as :Kokro: on the BanG Dream Discord server, users Mango and Monocro (Complex Hero) were quick to tease by jokingly changing their nicknames to include said misspelling. Alongside these users were AKeupho, who changed their profile picture to be an uncapitalised, plain "kokro", Cenco, and Hype. Many other users soon after followed, including Butter, who proceeded to join the onslaught despite his initial reluctance. Users AKeupho and Actomic even went further to changing their usernames in-game to AKokro and Kokromic respectively. After an hour or so of calm circlejerking, AKeupho proceeded to ask for a badly-drawn version of the KokoroSlain: emote to be hailed as the new :KokroSlain:. Immediately jumping to the request was Mango, whose crudely drawn 'artpiece', created with none other than MS Paint, and had soon been coloured by AKeupho who had, akin to Mango, used MS Paint as their main tool; soon after Actomic and Bee followed with artwork far closer to the original :KokoroSlain:, with the latter's art used by Discord Nitro user Cenco and turned into a Nitro emote (an emote that can be used across servers by a paying Discord user). In a similar fashion, Mango's and AKeupho's joint collaboration had also been converted into a Nitro emote by Cenco. As time passed, more fanart of Kokro had been created. Mango proceeded to create one more attempt at the emote, this time handdrawn and through the image editing server Gimp, and once again coloured by AKeupho via Paint, though Mango had done her own coloured version. AKeupho's version later ended up being yet another Nitro emote by Cenco. The final piece of fanart was by, once again, Mango, who had directly traced over the :KokoroYes: emote, with the end result terrifying both Mango and anyone who dared gaze upon the cursed work. After the wave of fanart came the wave of edited media, starting with user Nate-Fueee's edit of the popular :KanonFuee: emote, wherein Kanon's face was replaced by the :KokoroSlain: one. He would inspire everyone to follow him, as seen by ComplexHero's (his name at the time, he has now embraced his role as Pope of the Church of Kokro) editing of the rare Detective Kokoro, only seen by approximately 0.0001% of the Bandori players who wanted her. Other notable efforts were Nate's own edit of a HHW promotional art and user Roy's editing of an event ranking screen in-game. The ultimate attempt at this kind of editing was the joint effort between AKeupho and ComplexHero, who worked together in replacing the HHW members in Kokoro's initial 3* with their look-a-likes Kokro, Kanun, Misaka, Hugme and Kaoru. As an aside, AKeupho would end up accidentally setting the picture as his desktop wallpaper, causing him to spit his drink at least twice since he'd forgotten about it. The user who might have enjoyed the development of the Kokro Church the most might have been none other than Hype, who despite jumping on the bandwagon in the beginning without knowing Kokro's origins, proceeded to provide some great content by taking a picture of himself drinking wine in front of the goddess' holy portrait. He later also edited said picture to reach the level of meme squared. Meanwhile, some more classic meme formats were also experimented with, as shown by Roy's depiction of the "friend invite bamboozle" of Bandori fame. During the following hours, given that some of the more prominent members of the Church had left, the creation of new content slowed down, even if the spreading of the faith didn't. Still, Nate-Fueee lived up to his role as the instigator of the editing memes by creating "Just Kokro", an edited version of a picture of Monika from a cute game known as DDLC; as well as creating the new Discord Nitro emote of :AHyperKsumi: . Its hypnotic powers have been deemed very dangerous, especially if you're susceptible to seizures. Another event during the night was when Mango woke up to a new phone background, an image of Kokro in all her glory, which almost caused a heart attack (out of joy, not fear, obviously). As more and more new people from different time-zones arrived in the server, the need to re-explain the origin of Kokro slowed down the production of new memes to a halt. However, there was almost nobody whose heart didn't resonate after understanding the goddess' history, and during 05/28/18 a huge increase in HHW members on the server was observed. Joining the Church were users such as lawlaw, meme master during the previous event, room carriers Jannn and kab, and even self-proclaimed Egao hater Seru. This is proof that the Church will keep on expanding. There has even been a new type of food invented to appease the fans, the so-called Choko Kronet: Finally, on 05/29/18, a new Discord server, the House of Kokro, was created to accomodate the needs of the Church and its believers. Rumors say that it might also be a base of operations to plan a full assault on the main server. Only time will tell. Among the latest contributions to Kokro's representations in works of art are user Kokoroll's emote, aptly named :Kokoroll: and AKeupho's edit of all the members of the Goodbye, Cruel World band. Kokro, having captured the hearts of many, has wormed its way into the Bandori community, and in doing so, has enlightened dozens of players. Kokro has become the newest lifestyle for many Bandori players, old and young. All pray to the Goddess.